Transferred
by dancerfreak
Summary: A young wizard is taken to the Russo's to learn about magic. Could love blossom between her and Justin? Or will Alex be there to stop it? Justin x OC
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

**disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place or any of the people associated with that show. **

I zipped the last of my suitcases and lugged it downstairs. Before I left the room, I looked at the empty drawers and walls where my clothes and posters used to be located. Now, they were in a cardboard box, waiting my retrieval at the bottom of the staircase of this orphanage. I was sent away to a magical orphanage when I was a baby. My parents couldn't afford to have a child on their hands, so they decided to leave me here. Now that I turned 14, Professor something or other, I forgot his name, he's got himself a long beard, came here and assigned me to a wizard family to help me train my powers. My orphanage mother, Cathy was waiting at the foot of the stairs. I carried my suitcase downstairs as that Professor guy came into the living room. I looked up at Cathy and she had tears in her eyes. She hugged me, and I felt her warm tears falling onto my tee shirt.

"Cathy, please don't cry, I'll keep in touch, I promise," I said and she smiled as she released me from her grip.

"I'm sorry Morgan. I guess this is goodbye,"

"No, goodbye means forgetting. I don't want to forget. See you later,"

"In a while crocodile," she replied. I grabbed my suitcase and Professor grabbed my box. He led me through a door to a hall with many others. He led me to a door that said, "RUSSO" above it.

"Well, here's your stop. Would you like me to come in with you?"

"Uhm, no thanks," i replied, unsure.

"Alright, here's a letter to give to Jerry," he said and turned away from me and into another door.

I stood there until he was out of sight and took a deep breath.

"It's now or never," I whispered quietly to myself. I reached out for the handle and opened the door and stepped through.

**_Review please!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place or any of its characters._**

I walked in and was hit with a spell. I was turned into a guinea pig and my box fell on my back. I yelped in surprise and tried to scurry away. I was stuck. There was a spell being said and the flash of a wand and I was laying on my stomach with my box on my back.

"Owww," I groaned and sighed when the weight was lifted off of my back, which I'm sure, is now bruised. A hand came down to my face and I gladly accepted it and stood up, my other hand instantly retreating to my throbbing back.

"Here, you should sit down," a male's voice said. I just followed the hand that was leading me to a couch. I winced when I bent over to a sitting position. I was settled onto the couch when I saw five faces staring back at me.

"Hi sweetie, I'm Theresa," the older woman, probably in her early forties.

"I'm Jerry, and this is Max, Alex and Justin," said the dad.

"Oh, Jerry, there's a letter I am supposed to give to you," I said, and he nodded.

"I grabbed it when someone shot a spell at you," he said, looking at the older boy.

"Sorry! I panicked!" he said, defensively. I smiled warmly up at him, telling him it was okay.

"Hi, I'm Justin. And I'm really sorry for that back there. Are you going to be okay?" he asked, sitting next to me on the couch.

"Uhm, I should be, it might bruise or something of that nature," I sighed rubbing it. He smiled.

"Alright, enough flirting you two, I'm Alex, and I'm late for my date. So, dad, if you'll excuse me," she said. Jerry tried to protest, but she was already out the door.

"I'm Max," the youngest said sat down at the table. Theresa and Jerry were quietly talking in the corner.

"Uh, Justin, honey, why don't you go find the heating pad for uh..." Theresa started.

"Morgan, Morgan Polly," I finished.

"Morgan. And Max, go help him," she said. I could tell she was trying to get them out of the room so they could talk to me alone.

"But Mom..." Max started, "No, go," Jerry finished. Max sighed and they left the room together.

Jerry and Theresa sat down on the couch adjacent from me. "Morgan, We are honored that you would like to come into this home to help your magic skills. You can call us Mom, Dad, Theresa or Jerry. Whatever you are most comfortable with is completely fine with us. We just want you to feel at home and understand that we will try to be as accepting as possible. We have wizard lessons on Tuesdays and Thursdays and from 4 until dinner at 6. Now, here's one thing we are sincerely sorry about. You will have to share a room with Justin. He is a clean freak and keeps his room very clean. It's the largest room here, next to the master room. There is a twin bed set up in it, across from his and a dresser for you. You will go to school with Alex and Justin, in the 10th grade with Alex. Justin is in 11th. We want you to feel as comfortable as possible. If you need anything, just call, okay? We'll be in the next room," Jerry said.

"Well, are they actually getting that heating pad?" I asked. Theresa laughed as Justin and Max walked in with a heating pad in their hands.

"Is this it?" Max asked. Theresa nodded and I smiled in thanks.

"Justin, why don't you take Morgan to your room and show her the bed and dresser?" Theresa suggested.

"Okay mom. C'mon Morgan," he said. I tried to get up, but it wasn't working too well.

"Help?" I asked. He chuckled to himself and came over to me to help my off the chair so I wouldn't hurt my back. He put his arm around my waist to support my back as we walked up the stairs.

"Well, here it is. It's not much," he said and opened the door to a large room, about twice the size of the one in the orphanage. "Your bed is over there and your dresser is over there. C'mon why don't you lay down? I'll put the heating pad under you back."

"Thanks Justin," I said and he smiled. He sat down on his bed on the other side of the room. There was and awkward silence that had settled between us.

"So, uh, this is nice," I said. He nodded in answer and I smiled. We sighed at the same time, and then laughed. I could tell this was going to be a great friendship.

"Or maybe something more?" I thought to myself.

**_Review please!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place or any of the people associated with the show.

Quick a/n: thanks to my awesome reviewers!

"Geez, Morgan, you just met the guy, get to know him first!" my mind yelled back at me. I realized that it was right in this situation.

"Morgan! Justin! Dinner!" Theresa yelled to us. I got up off of the bed and Justin was ready to help me up, but I got up fine. He came over to me and put his arm around my waist to support my back as we walked down the stairs. I blushed at the contact and turned my head away to hide the rosiness of my cheeks. Thankfully, he didn't notice, but I was so preoccupied that I tripped and fell down two stairs. Justin was quick to catch me though.

"Careful," he warned. I smiled as he helped me down the rest of the stairs and out onto the terrace where his family was waiting for us. I smiled, and took a seat next to Justin and Theresa. We had a pretty uneventful dinner, of sandwiches from the sub station downstairs. I found out that I would work there with the rest of the family. After the main course, came dessert, ice cream. I smiled when the mint chocolate chip bowl was set in front of me. I quickly put sprinkles on it and dug in. Jerry laughed at my immediate reaction to ice cream.

"What? Do you know how long it's been since I've eaten ice cream? Cathy was a health nut so we ate healthy all the time," I said, swallowing my scoop. They all smiled and we all started laughing. Dinner was over and Jerry, Theresa and Max went to watch the baseball game while I helped Justin clear the table.

"You know, you don't have to help, you can go and watch the game with them," he said.

"It's alright, I don't really like baseball. I'm more of a not coordinated person, so sports just aren't my thing," I said.

"You too?" he asked surprised. I laughed. He looked a little down that I was laughing at him. So, I grabbed a bowl of ice cream and while his back was turned, put it on his head. I saw his body tense up and he turned around and put the ice cream he was holding on my head. This caused me to laugh and an ice cream war to start on the terrace. Well, by war, if you count Justin complaining about his new sweater being sticky.

"Justin, relax, it will wash out," I reminded him. He sighed and gave in.

"I guess you're right,"

"Yes, I am, and now we're done, so if you don't mind, showing me the shower?" I asked and he nodded.

He led me up the stairs and to the bathroom the was connected to our room.

"Great, I'm sharing a bathroom with him too?" I said mentally to himself. Don't get me wrong, I loved sharing a room with him, but a bathroom could be crossing the line. I sighed and grabbed some clothes from my drawer and a few towels and walked into the bathroom. I spent twenty minutes getting the sticky mess out of my hair. Justin was going to have a hard time, considering his was hardening onto his hair the longer I took. I took my shower and walked out in my pajamas and found Justin reading in his bed.

"What'cha reading?" I asked. He jumped.

"Morgan, don't do that, please?" he asked, and I nodded.

"So, what are you reading?" I asked.

"I'm just studying my spell book," he said. I nodded.

"Did you look at your back in the mirror?" he asked. I shook my head no.

"Well, were you going to?"

"Uhm, why don't you look? I was never good with blood or stuff like that," I said, sheepishly looking down.

"It's alright. I'll look," he said. I pulled my shirt up and he gasped.

"What Just? What is it?" I asked freaking out. He poked my back.

"Owww!"

"Look for yourself," he said and led me over to a mirror. There was a bruise the size of a softball on my back. I gasped.

"C'mon you need ice, now," he said and opened the door for me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

disclaimer: i do own Wizards of Waverly Place or any people associated with the show.

[A/N: omgg, I'm sooooo sorry about the late update. I've just been having a crazy time. oh! and thanks to all the readers and reviewers, hopefully you still read and enjoy the story...? Thanks again. :) ]

Justin walked down the stairs, me following close behind. Jerry, Theresa and Max were watching the game and Alex was sleeping over at her best friend's house, Harper, I think her name is. Justin led me over to the freezer and putting about twenty ice cubes into a gallon sized zip close bag.

"Justin, honey what are you doing?" Theresa asked him.

"Morgan's back is starting to swell, Mom," he said. She looked horrified and ran over to me. She pulled up the back of my shirt just enough so she could see the bruise. She gasped as well.

"Well, Justin, you're handling this well. Take Morgan to your room and lay her down on her stomach and put the ice on her back," she said. He nodded. He grabbed a few paper towels to wrap around the bag and we walked back upstairs.

"Can you lay down, or do you need help?" he asked. I shrugged my shoulders. After about ten minutes of mindless attempts, Justin just decided to help me.

"Morgan, it's going to have to hurt until you get to the bed Just relax your muscles and go down slowly," he said, gently. I took a deep breath and nodded.

"Ready?" he asked. I nodded again and he helped me lay down on my stomach. I got to the bed and he put the ice on my back. I winced and grabbed the pillow. He saw and came over to my head and pushed some hair out of my face. He took my hand out of the sheets and took it in his own.

"I'm gonna move the ice around a bit, just squeeze if it hurts," he whispered and I nodded, blinking away tears that were starting to form in the corners of my eyes. He got up and moved he ice to the center of the bruise and I squeezed his hand. Hard. I tried not to, but I just did. After about 5 minutes, it didn't hurt, it actually started relaxing the pain away. Justin pulled his hand away.

"I'm sorry about your hand," I said.

"Nah, don't worry about it. It's fine," he reassured. "Now, will you be okay for about 30 minutes while I take a shower?"

"Justin, it's just a bruise, I'll be fine," I said. He smiled and grabbed some clothes and walked into the bathroom. He came out about a half hour later. His hair looked cute down. It had a little shag to it, but it wasn't overbearing I smiled at him.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing," I said, silently mad at myself for not telling him the truth.

"Okay... You feeling alright?" he asked. I nodded and went back to reading the spell book that Justin had left out.

"What are you reading?" he asked, curious.

"Just a book, you left it here. Spells I think," I said. He smiled and came over.

"Yeah, my dad gave it to me. I'm supposed to be studying," he said.

"Oh, well, you can have it back, I was just looking," I replied, handing him the book.

"Thanks. Well, its getting late, so, we should probably get to bed," he said. "Big day tomorrow."

I nodded, and remembered that I was going to be going to my new school tomorrow. He turned the light off and we went to sleep.

"Goodnight Morgan," Justin said before he fell asleep.

"Goodnight Justin," I responded.

BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ!

I groaned and opened my eyes slightly. It was 6:00 am. Justin was making his bed, in his clothes for the day already.

"Morning sleepy head," he said, putting his pillow on his bed.

"Morning," I said and sat up in bed. I wiped my eyes, got up, stretched and then grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom. About twenty minutes later, I came out in a pair of denim blue skinny jeans, an orange shirt, a black vest and my black converse. I had straightened my hair and put on some light eyeliner and mascara.

"How do I look?" I asked. He stood there a few minutes, spacing out. I went up to him and snapped my fingers in front of his face a few times. He came to and looked at me again.

"You look nice," he said. I smiled and grabbed my backpack and went down stairs. Before I could get out the door, Justin called after me,

"Should you be carrying that with the bruise on your back?"

"I'll be fine," I said. He smiled and followed me downstairs.

"Hey mom," Justin said.

"Hi Mrs. Russo," I said.

"Honey, call me Theresa or mom, please. You're a part of this family now,"

"Sorry, Theresa," I said and took a seat at the island. She handed us two plates of french toast. We ate and then Alex and Max came down the stairs. She gave them some breakfast and then we walked to school.

Review Please. :]]]


End file.
